The present invention relates generally to interactive television systems, and more particularly, to the acquisition, processing, and storing of schedule event information tables.
Interactive television systems are capable of displaying text and graphic images in addition to typical video program streams and provide a number of services and interactive applications to viewers. Generally, a broadcast service provider generates an interactive television signal for transmission to a viewer""s television. The interactive television signal includes an interactive portion consisting of application code or system information, as well as an audio-video portion consisting of a television program. The broadcast service provider combines the audio-video and interactive portions into a single signal for transmission to a receiver connected to the viewer""s television. The signal is generally compressed prior to transmission and transmitted through typical broadcast channels, such as cable television (CATV) lines or direct satellite transmission systems.
A set top box connected to the television controls the interactive functionality of the television. The set top box receives the signal transmitted by the broadcast service provider, separates the interactive portion from the audio-video portion, and decompresses the respective portions of the signal. The set top box uses the interactive information to execute an application while the audio-video information (after processing) is transmitted to the television, for example. The set top box may combine the audio-video information with interactive graphics or audio generated by the interactive application prior to transmitting the information to the television. The interactive graphics and audio may present additional information to the viewer or may prompt the viewer for input. The set top box may provide viewer input or other information to the broadcast service provider via a modem connection.
The video, audio, and system information may be sent from a head end in various blocks of data via various transport mediums. For example, they may be sent from the head end via cable or satellite to the set top box. An example of the contents of such system information includes information regarding present or future events, services which the user of the set top box may access, and the current time and date. Examples of events include a television program (e.g., news, movie, sports), while an example of services includes a set of channels broadcast by the network (head end). Information on events is contained within an Event Information Table (EIT). This information is typically transferred from the head end to the set top box in EIT sections. These EIT tables are continuously re-broadcast by the head end due to the fact that the head end does not know when a set-top box is powered on. Information on events scheduled to appear on various services may be requested by the viewer. However, due to bandwidth limitations the re-broadcast typically starts every 20-30 seconds. Hence, the time it takes for this information to be gathered, processed, and displayed on a television set may be significant due to the cycle time of the data delivered to the set top box.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method for storing schedule event information and continuously updating it, along with discarding information for past events and storing information for future events so that a viewer can quickly access the schedule information.
A system and method for acquiring and storing schedule event information in an interactive television system is disclosed. The schedule event information for each event may include, for example, the event start time and date, its duration and additional event description.
A method of the present invention generally includes creating a window defined by a start time and date and duration. The schedule event information is stored for events having a start time and date within the window. The method further includes automatically moving the window forward relative to the start time and date at a specified interval. The window may be further defined by a list of services.
A system of the present invention generally includes a processor for creating a window defined by a start time and date and a duration and a memory device for storing schedule event information for events having a start time and date within the window. The processor is operable to move the window forward relative to the start time and date at a specified interval.
In another aspect of the invention, a computer program product generally includes computer code that creates a window defined by a start time and date and a duration and computer code that stores the schedule event information for events having a start time and date within the window. The product further includes a computer code that automatically moves the window forward relative to the start time and date at a specified interval and a computer readable medium that stores the computer code. The processor is also operable to modify the window to change the start time and date.
The above is a brief description of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the present invention. Other features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, drawings, and claims.